Kissing Thorns
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: AU. Sasuke hated parties. Large crowds, alcohol and noise just wasn't his thing. So when Sakura drags him to a bash, he never suspected discovering that Naruto doesn't love Sakura like he originally thought. SasukexNaruto one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

_Kissing Thorns_

Sasuke hated parties. Large crowds, alcohol and noise just wasn't his thing. So when his girlfriend dragged him out of his safe and cozy apartment to a noisy house with music blaring at top volume, Sasuke wasn't happy. Sakura just didn't get that Sasuke was different from normal guys. She's swooned over him for years and when he finally caved in and agreed to _attempt _dating her, she thought he was some sort of 'king' and he liked whatever the popular crowd 'liked'. Clearly the girl doesn't know him as well as she always claims.

In fact, Sakura was so up in the clouds that she didn't even realize that they are _not _an official couple. Sasuke only agreed to go on one date, but for some reason she believed they were an item now that they went on one date. Sasuke has tried numerous times to get away from her, but when he saw the look on his best friend's face he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Naruto has always loved Sakura – and he was prepared to give up his chance with her so that she can be happy. Sasuke didn't want to hurt Naruto, so he was stuck with the one girl he just _could not stand_. Ino has long since forgotten him and Karin just doesn't pay attention anymore. Clearly, Sakura is the only one still attached to him. For no reason, whatsoever.

"Sakura," Sasuke grumbled, "you know I hate parties."

Sakura giggled like a little girl. She was so childish and it irritated Sasuke even more. She took hold of his hand and dragged him down the snow covered pathway and then knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened, revealing Karin dressed in a red dress inspired by Santa Clause. She even had a hat on her head.

"Glad you could make it," Karin stated with a smile, but as soon as Sakura wasn't watching she stuck up her nose. Sasuke was grateful that Karin understood him so well. Karin hated Sakura and she knew Sasuke hated parties. She clearly thought that Sakura was insane for dragging him all the way here.

Sasuke was pulled into the large crowd of dancing and chattering young adults by a very enthusiastic Sakura who was prepared to show to the world just how great 'her man' was. Sasuke has had enough of her child's play of trying to get attention by using him.

"Sakura-chan! Teme!" a familiar voice called from across the room. A blonde with bright blue eyes and bright orange clothes came twirling towards them. A wide grin was plastered on his face.

"Geez, Naruto," Sakura chuckled, "you've been hanging out too much with Lee-san." She was referring to his twirling. Lee was famous for twirling instead of walking. Apparently it shows your 'youth'. Whatever that's supposed to mean.

Naruto stopped twirling in an instant and folded his arms behind his head, "Well, I'm glad you guys are here!"

And so, Sakura and Naruto disappeared into the crowd, leaving Sasuke alone to entertain himself. He sighed. He _really_ hated parties. Luckily there was one person who agreed with him. Shikamaru. He absolutely hated anything to do with 'having to get up' and usually when he was dragged to parties by his girlfriend, Temari he ended up sitting on the couch or chair and remained there the whole time. He even fell asleep. No matter how loud the music was. Sasuke decided to join Shikamaru. He was easy to find. Only one person was stupid enough to tie their hair up in the shape of a pineapple.

"Already claustrophobic, huh?" Shikamaru asked when Sasuke sat down.

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered, "Sakura is such a pain in the ass."

"Hm," Shikamaru mumbled in response. Silence follwed and Sasuke was grateful for it. One thing he liked about Shikamaru – he never foolishly started a conversation. He knew when to shut up. Sasuke wanted silence, although in the middle of a party that's impossible. Sakura unfortunately found him too soon. She plopped down on his lap without a warning and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Here you are," she grinned, "aren't you going to dance?"

"No," was the curt reply. Sakura pulled a unattractive face that was probably her attempt to look cute. Sasuke wanted to kick her off. It wasn't that he hated her...she was after all someone he knew all his life, but he just couldn't look at her in a romantic way. To make things worse, she rubbed herself on him which was a definite turn off.

"I need a drink," Sasuke finally grumbled. He pushed Sakura off and stomped away, hoping that she wouldn't follow. Sasuke moved past the table with all the drinks and out the backdoor. He knew Karin wouldn't mind if he went to sit down and sulk in her shed. They were like family anyway. Why did Karin understand him so well, but not Sakura? She knew him longer than Karin did, but she just didn't understand. Was it because she has always been blinded by her 'fake love' for him?

It was freezing outside, but Sasuke didn't mind. As long as he got away from the crowd he was happy. He sat down on a small bench in the rose garden and sighed. He felt so tempted to just ditch and go home, but then Sakura will be disappointed and that in return will sadden Naruto. Naruto was probably the only person in the world Sasuke truly cared for so deeply, he knew it would hurt to lose him. After his parents died, Naruto was the only one Sasuke had left. Itachi had disappeared years ago when he eloped with his girlfriend and Sakura just never understood Sasuke well enough.

"There you are, teme!" Naruto's voice sang. Sasuke looked up and sighed. So much for peace and quiet.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura's looking for you!" Naruto stated.

"Then let her look," was the reply. Naruto frowned. Why was Sasuke acting so...bitchy? Up until now, Sasuke seemed more than happy to hang out with Sakura! Heck, they were a perfect match.

Talk about dense, Naruto!

Naruto sighed and sat down beside his best friend. Silence enveloped them. A cool winter's breeze whisked through the garden, but neither commented on the sudden chill in the air. Sasuke could hear the feint calls of his name. Sakura really was looking for him. How annoying. Can't he have one minute of peace? Did she have to cling to him the way she did?

"Sakura-chan is calling for you," Naruto pointed out.

"So?"

"Aren't you going to respond?"

"No."

Naruto turned to face his friend. Sasuke has been acting rather coldly lately, it puzzled him. When he heard that Sasuke agreed to date Sakura, he was shocked. He was supposed to be happy for them, but for some reason when the news dawned on him he could feel his heart clench in his chest. A small voice in the back of his mind whispered things he never thought he could possess.

Before Naruto knew it, he wound up in love with his best friend. Talk about turning the tables. Naruto refused to show his feelings and have been supporting Sasuke and Sakura as much as he could, but watching the two of them together hurt. Jealousy would boil inside him and his fists would unconsciously tighten. How he wished Sasuke _belonged _to _him _and not to Sakura. Naruto fought his urges for deep down he knew it could seriously hurt their friendship.

"Christmas in two days, huh?" Naruto whispered. Steam sprouted from his mouth as he spoke. He chuckled. He loved it when it was cold like this.

"Ugh," Sasuke groaned, "don't remind me."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, but then it dawned on him. His parents died on Christmas Eve. Of course Sasuke didn't enjoy Christmas anymore. While everyone was opening presents and celebrating, Sasuke would sit alone and remember the days he _used _to spend with his family. Naruto knew that although Sasuke always spent Christmas with him, he still remembered the old days.

"I wonder what Itachi is doing now?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Sasuke mumbled as he lifted his hand and rubbed them together for warmth, "probably off making love with that wife of his."

Silence followed. Sasuke looked up at the night sky. The clouds has cleared up and now looking down on them sat the stars and the moon.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice echoed from inside. Sasuke groaned. Why can't she just give up? Naruto glanced behind him at the backdoor and noticed that Sakura has finally found them. He glanced at Sasuke, who was still looking pissed.

"She found us," Naruto stated.

Sasuke pulled a face, "Shit."

Naruto once again found himself confused. What was Sasuke's problem? He rarely swore and never seemed to be in such a bad mood when it came to his girlfriend. When did things change?

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed. Naruto jumped at Sasuke's tone. Something was terribly wrong. Naruto looked up into the serious onyx orbs he has known since childhood. He gulped when he noticed that Sasuke's expression has somewhat changed. He became nervous when Sasuke scooted closer and even more anxious when Sasuke's hand cupped his cheek. Just as he opened his mouth to ask Sasuke what the heck he was doing, Sasuke leaned closer and pressed his lips against his.

Wait...what?

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Sasuke's tongue lick his bottom lip and then push past and entered his mouth. Sasuke's eyes were open and he was sending pleading stares towards the blonde. Naruto didn't understand what was going on, but decided to play along anyway. His eyes fluttered closed and he returned the kiss. Their lips moved together, their tongues circled one another. Sasuke's hand moved from Naruto's cheek to the back of his neck. Naruto's hand rested on Sasuke's hip, while the other one got lost in raven hair.

A squeak came from behind them. They pulled away from each other and turned to face the horrified expression of Haruno Sakura. Her green eyes were wide and her mouth was opening and closing. Sasuke couldn't help but think she looked like a fish gaping like that.

Naruto sprung up in panic, "It's not what you think, Sakura-chan! Sasuke and I...we were...we were...testing something!"

Sakura looked skeptical, "Testing what exactly?"

Sasuke spotted Karin's red hair in the doorway. She was smirking. Sasuke cursed under his breath. Karin _knew. _She knew that he had feelings for Naruto all along. Sakura however, did not know and didn't even bother to look for any of the signs.

Naruto's cheeks burned and he looked away, "I'm sorry!"

And then he ran away with his tail between his legs. Sakura blinked. She barely even raised her voice and the poor boy was scared senseless. Her green eyes searched Sasuke for answers, but he did not even give her a second glance. He stood up, annoyed and walked past her.

"It's time you wake up," he stated and then disappeared. Sakura bit her lip to prevent the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Karin patted the girl's shoulder.

"Seems like Sakura has finally found out the truth," Karin sneered. Sakura glared at her and then stomped off. Karin smirked, "Ouch."

* * *

Sasuke unlocked the front door and was greeted by warmth and the sounds from the television set. The apartment was dark, except from light coming from the living room. He pulled off his shoes and slowly approached the living room. Like he thought, Naruto wasn't there curled up on the couch. The idiot probably buried himself under his bedsheets. Uzumaki Kushina looked up from where she was sitting and smiled.

"Hello, Sasuke," Kushina greeted, "Naruto came rushing in earlier. Everything alright?"

"Um," was all Sasuke could muster. Kushina was a beautiful woman with violet eyes and long red hair. Naruto was truly lucky to have her as a mother. Whenever Sasuke looked at her, he somehow saw his own mother, Mikoto. Kushina was sitting with her legs hoisted up on the couch with a blanket draped over her. Beside her on the lounge chair sat her husband, Minato with his blonde hair standing up in all directions – he obviously took a afternoon nap and hadn't bothered to comb his hair.

"He wouldn't speak with us," Kushina explained further, "did something happen at the party?"

"Kinda," Sasuke stated. Minato glanced at Sasuke and smiled apologetically. Sasuke knew what that smile meant. He wanted Sasuke to attempt to talk to Naruto. Ever since Sasuke joined their family he has picked up many of Minato's silent questions.

"I'll check up on him," Sasuke whispered. Kushina and nodded. Sasuke turned on his heel and headed towards Naruto's room. Naruto's bedroom was right next to his. He usually knocked, but couldn't bothered to even try. He opened the door and was greeted by darkness. Sasuke sighed and closed the door behind him. A small quivering bundle was spotted on the bed.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"Go away," Naruto moaned. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He was already in a bad mood, he wasn't ready to have his patience tested either. Grumbling under his breath, Sasuke approached the bed and pulled the covers off, revealing Naruto curled up into a ball. His body was shaking and it looks like he was crying. Sasuke's eyes widened.

He looked so adorable!

Naruto hissed, "Go away, Sasuke! I don't want to talk about it! Go have fun with Sakura or something!"

Sasuke's patience snapped, "I don't know what your problem is, dobe, but if you love Sakura so much why don't you go ask her out? We're not dating. She's just being delusional!"

Silence. Naruto had stopped quivering and he was now staring at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke sighed and dropped the blankets and turned around.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," Sasuke mumbled.

"Wait!" Naruto called out as he quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrist, "You...you don't love Sakura?"

Sasuke felt anger boil again, "No, I don't."

Naruto's grip on Sasuke's arm tightened, "Neither do I."

Now this was a shock for Sasuke. His eyes widened and he turned around to face Naruto. Naruto was looking away, but he could have sworn the blonde's cheeks were red. Was he blushing?

"That's a lie!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto shook his head, "All this time, when I watched you and Sakura I would find this strange feeling grow in me. I became so jealous. But, I wasn't jealous of you...I was jealous of _Sakura_. Sasuke...I like _you_."

Silence. Naruto was holding his breath, hoping he didn't just ruin his friendship with Sasuke. Naruto was confident, but he was inexperienced when it came to love so his confidence was low. Especially now that deep down he knew that his sexuality was different from the norm.

"You...like me?" Sasuke whispered, almost as if he was frightened Kushina and Minato would hear. Naruto blushed and nodded slowly. Sasuke reached out and squeezed Naruto's shoulders. His onyx eyes stared at the blonde in shock. His heart was leaping in his chest, "Really?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "How many times do I have to say it?"

Sasuke smirked and then they kissed for the second time that night. Naruto sighed contently into the kiss and allowed himself to melt.

"Aha!" a female voice exclaimed, "Pay up, Minato, I _knew _this would happen!"

Naruto and Sasuke pulled away from each other and turned to the door. Kushina and Minato were watching them secretly with sparkling eyes. Kushina poked her husband and demanded the cash. Minato was rolling his eyes and mumbling something about 'women and their strange senses' under his breath. A vein popped on the two teenagers' foreheads.

"Mom!" Naruto grumbled while his cheeks turned red, "This is...private."

Kushina laughed, "Don't mind us! Carry on where you left off!"

"Mom!" Naruto yelled. His blush reddened even further and he hid behind Sasuke. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

Minato sighed, "Come on, Kushina." His hand tugged on his wife's sleeve and then dragged her back to the living room.

"Be sure to use protection!" Kushina yelled. Naruto cringed. If a hole could appear in the ground and swallow him whole, he would gladly surrender to it. Sasuke however seemed amused by the turn of the events.

"Well," Sasuke grinned, "looks like your parents don't mind."

Naruto smiled. At least his parents accepted him for who he was, even if he was bisexual.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered and then he pulled Sasuke closer and kissed him.

* * *

Karin grinned evilly as she lifted the piece with her fingers and moved it. Sakura's green eyes widened and she gawked at the board before her.

"Checkmate," Karin grinned. Sakura huffed.

"Whatever," Sakura sighed.

Karin smirked, "Our plan was a success. Nice acting by the way! I can't believe you succeeded in annoying Sasuke so much. Not to mention get him to move his slow ass. Those two sure took their time to get together."

Sakura chuckled, "All in a day's work."

Karin rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. So, where's this Lee guy you were mumbling about the other day?"

Sakura blushed. Karin grinned. Looks like she has to formulate a new plan for a pink-haired teenager.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
